


Uncle Roonil

by darrenhasmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Muggle Technology, No Smut, Open Marraige, Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drarry fluff, ron is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenhasmyheart/pseuds/darrenhasmyheart
Summary: “Yeah, dad and Uncle Harry talk about Uncle Roonil but we’ve never met him?”“James swears he saw him leaving the house late one night!”“No, no, I told you guys, that was definitely not anyone related to any of us! He was a tall blond man!”(In which Harry and Ron have been using Roonil Wazlib to cover their shenanigans since his invention, and now they use it to cover when talking about Harry’s dates with Draco. Set a bit before the Nineteen Years Later. Also, magic and muggle world combined, so technology and electricity work.)





	Uncle Roonil

Today was the best weekend the Potters had had in ages. James and Albus hadn’t fought all day. They were even nice to their little sister. Ginny and Harry had taken them to the park and let them get ice cream. They sat under a tree on a picnic blanket with packed lunches and relaxed for hours letting the kids play with each other. Ginny lay with her head in Harry’s lap while he played with her hair. He pauses for a moment and looks down at her.

“Do you ever just sit back and laugh at our life now?”

“What do you mean, love?”

“I mean look at us. We’re at a park! In the daylight! With three kids!”

Ginny can’t help but giggle at her husband.

“Yes dear. But what about that would make me laugh?”

“The fact that in almost fifteen years, we haven’t had to be in hiding or running around on secret adventures. We just have a normal life with jobs, and kids, and look.” He gestured to Lily and Al, who were tossing rocks for James to catch on his broom. “They’re all happy! It’s just kind of amusing, right?”

Ginny smiled and brought Harry’s arm down around her, leaning up to kiss him, and then lowering her voice.

“It is nice, but we do get up to our own secret adventures every now and then, don’t we?”

Harry grinned and mussed up her hair. “Hush now. They’re coming back.”

The kids were all running up and plopped down on the blanket and on their parents’ legs.

“Can we eat now?” was the question they all asked at once. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Later that evening:**

Harry had never despised his hair more than right this minute. He had been standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom for nearly an hour and no matter what he tried (spells, potions, tonics) it just would not sit right on his head. Ginny had only been watching him fuss over it for about five minutes and she couldn’t help herself from speaking up.

“Listen babe, you need to relax. It’s not like it’s the first time he’ll have seen you out of sorts.”

“Okay, but you don’t understand, you look flawless all the time. You never have to worry with your hair.”

“No, you’re right but I do need help. Which of these shoes do you think goes best?” Harry looked at his wife incredulously as she stood up out of the floor of the closet and presented him with two similar pairs of black heels.

“You’ve got to be kidding. What makes you think I can answer that?”

She looked at him with a look that could only be described as her you-can’t-seriously-be-asking-that face. “You’ve been helping me decide outfits for my dates for three years now, Harry.”

Defeated sigh. “Go with the strappy ones, they lead up the leg better.”

She smirked and patted him on the cheek. “There now, that wasn’t so hard. Honestly love, just let your hair be. It looks nice natural.”

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Y’know, I dunno what I did to get so lucky with you.”

“You were famous. That helped.” she joked. She leaned up to kiss him and then pulled herself away. “Now. The kids are at Ron’s and I told him to bring them back by 10. Will he be gone by then?”

“I’ll see to it. When will you be home?”

“Probably not until after midnight, you know how Pansy likes to drag these nights out.”

Harry chuckled. “You say that as if it’s such an inconvenience.”

Ginny couldn’t help but blush a bit and smile. “Just, try to relax a bit tonight, would you? You get so stressed with work and the kids. Let yourself enjoy the freedom, okay?”

He sighed and gave her a soft smile. “I will. Thanks babe.” He looked over at his wife and simply took her in for a moment. Her red hair was curled halfway down her back and she had on a black dress that was clinging exactly where it needed to while leaving a hint of teasing mystery. He was right about the shoes, they drew his eyes right up her legs.

“You are so beautiful. Pansy is a lucky woman.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself, y’know.” She could certainly appreciate Harry with his natural hair falling in his eyes and his simple tan sweater over a white button-up and black slacks. She looked at him with a glint of mischief. “Have fun with Roonil. I’ll see you later.” And with a laugh at his unamused face, she was out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

**Sometime later:**

Harry laid on his couch with his eyes closed, and a relaxing playlist softly in the background. He heard the small clatters of dishes in the kitchen, which meant the tea was ready. He sat up and accepted the mug that was offered to him as Draco Malfoy sat down next to him.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re welcome. I come to your place and wind up making the tea. Hardly seems fair.”

“You asked to make the tea!”

“You didn’t have any ready!”

“It slipped my mind!”

Draco rolled his eyes. He was trying, he really was, to put a stop to some of the behaviors he’d had when he was younger, such as being a prat over etiquette. Not everyone was raised in high wizarding society traditions. Besides, Harry genuinely had tried to put all of this together, and Draco could appreciate that.

 “I have to admit, even without the courtesy of tea, you have managed to pull off a nice little evening here Potter.”

“Oh, yeah? So you’ve enjoyed yourself have you?” Harry didn’t show it but the compliment eased his worries just a bit. He hadn’t been exactly sure yet if Draco was considering their little gatherings to be dates or just a sort of…getting reacquainted. They’d only been seeing each other for about two months now, and even then, the first few weeks were really slow. They only met up twice last month. This was the first time Draco had been to Harry’s house, ever. He had been sure to tidy up and make sure everything was as perfect as he could make it. He even enchanted a few small candles to hang in the air for lower light than the electric. Ginny had arranged her date with Pansy to be on the same night so that the boys could be around one another with as little pressure as possible.

Draco placed his mug on the coffee table and drew closer to Harry slowly. “It’s not been terrible. So, where is your wife tonight?”

“Out with your best friend. Surely she told you?”

“Must’ve slipped her mind.” He mimicked Harry’s own words.

“Well. They’ve been going out at least twice a week for ages now. Gin says it’s nice to get away from the real world every once in a while. I can’t say I blame her.”

Harry really was oblivious, and Draco had almost forgotten how bad it was. Harry didn’t realize how close Draco had gotten until he started tracing the other man’s fingers with his own, slipping their hands together. Harry looked up wide-eyed and started sputtering. Immediately Draco pulled his hand away and went back to the edge of the couch.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I assumed the agreement with Ginny was mutual, I didn’t think…”

He stood up to leave and Harry caught his hand again.

“Draco. I’m sorry, I just…wasn’t expecting it. Come back, please.”

Draco sat back down slowly, still on the other edge of the couch. Harry sat up next to him.

“Look, I won’t pretend that I’m not terrified right now. Because I am. I’m nervous. I’ve been nervous since I saw you in the Ministry and you stopped me. I didn’t know what you wanted that day and in case you haven’t noticed I’m still not so great at taking hints. But…you don’t have to leave. Let’s just...talk. Okay?”

“Okay. Harry-” They both stopped short. Draco had never spoken his first name out loud before, nor had he spoken to Harry so softly. “-I only stopped you in the Ministry that day to apologize. We hadn’t seen each other in years. I felt like you deserved to know the truth, about me not meaning half the shit I did then. I didn’t realize that talking to you would bring up so many unresolved things.”

Harry could understand that. There was a lot they had both done in that year of the war that really couldn’t be explained with their history and they had never gotten a chance to really figure it out. He had just chalked it all up to survival instincts. But he couldn’t say he never wondered or thought on it. He had seen Draco occasionally at the Ministry heading to his own department and the rest of the day he’d be shaking off the old instinct to focus entirely on thinking about him.

“I know. I get it. And that thing, y’know, you said before? About Gin? It is a mutual thing. With her and me being able to see other people. We both can. She’s been seeing Pansy for a while now, coming up on six months I think. We talked about this a few years ago, just toying with the idea. But nothing ever really came of it on my end besides a few dead end one-night things. Just…don’t worry about overstepping, okay? We’re good there. Just maybe…let’s go slow? We both need to process everything.”

Draco nodded. “Okay. So-” He moved closer to Harry again and slowly moved both of his hands into Harry’s. “-you said let’s talk. Tell me whatever is on your mind.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Roughly 9:56pm:**

Harry woke to the sound of a car door and lights coming through the window. He looked around and pulled his glasses off the table, and realized halfway through getting them to his face that he had to reach around the body of the blond man lying on his chest. Shit. The kids would be in the door any minute.

“Draco. Draco! Get up.” Harry started shaking the soft body and tried pushing him off gently.

“What? Potter what’s happened?”

“The kids are home. Get up! Go! Hide somewhere. I’ll walk you out later, just go!”

Bewildered, Draco got off the couch and went to the kitchen cupboard and crouched down, closing the door behind him. “Honestly Potter, we’re not fifteen. What on earth?”

“Shush it!” He went to the front door to greet Ron and the children before they could get inside and start running around.

“Ron! Hey, how were they?”

“They were fine mate. Had them entertained with muggle videogames most of the night. How was your…meeting...with Roonil?”

Harry gave an uncomfortable chuckle and said through gritted teeth “It’s not over yet.”

Ron’s eyes grew wide and Lily Luna tugged on her dad’s pantleg.

“Dad, can we go in now?”

Harry forgot he was blocking the door.

“Yes but,” he looked all three kids in the eyes, “Straight to brushing your teeth and bed. No snacks, no picking toys from the family room. Go, and I’ll be in for stories.”

Groans of discontent but the children did as they were told, and after Harry watched them all walk straight past the kitchen cupboard to go down the hallway he turned back to Ron.

“Their…Uncle Wazlib…is hiding…”

“Harry! You have Malfoy hiding in your house?!” This was a very loud whisper.

Harry shushed his friend hastily. “Stop that! The kids don’t know yet about this. Imagine if Albus told Scorpius his dads were…doing whatever we’re doing! No! Be very quiet.”

Ron was having an incredibly hard time holding back his laughter. “Alright but mate, what are you gonna do to get him out without the kids noticing? And before Ginny gets home? She’ll be back soon right?”

“She won’t be home for another two hours, and she knows he’s here. I’m not a total idiot. We just fell asleep. On the couch. Three hours ago.”

Ron’s face was completely red now and he was vocally choking back his laughter. He clapped Harry on the shoulder before turning to leave. “Good luck with that, Harry. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry nodded and closed the door, turning around and leaning against it while rubbing his temples. It was going to be a long night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** Meanwhile: **

Draco couldn’t believe this. Bloody Harry-fucking-Potter. How did he get himself in this position? A fucking storage closet. The last thing he expected to be doing tonight was _literally_ hiding in a closet.

He listened and heard Weasley and the children outside the door and then he heard tiny footsteps coming closer and (thankfully) moving down the hall. When he let his breath out again he caught a bit of the conversation that included the words “Roonil” and “Wazlib” and all he could do was roll his eyes entirely too far to the ack of his head. What kind of code name was that? Probably Weasley’s idea. Bloody moron. And why did Harry need a nickname for him? If he was that ashamed, what were they doing? He listened for a moment longer and heard Harry comment on their sons and then brushed off his earlier thought. Code names and closets were definitely the right route to take for now, until they figured out their situation. What was their situation? He tried not to think too hard on that as he heard the front door shut and footsteps approach the door he was sitting behind.

“I should probably get out of here then.” he said when he was standing properly in the kitchen.

“Er, yeah, probably. I'll walk you out?” Harry offered quietly.

They turned to walk back to the door in the family room and didn't notice James Sirius poking his nosy head around the hall corner. He could barely see into the family room, but he got a glimpse of the tall blonde man in black jeans and a green sweater. Immediately, he bolted back to the bedroom he shared with Albus.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**On the porch:**

“Listen Draco, I'm really sorry again. I shouldn't have had you hide I just didn't know what to do. I had just woken up and-”

“Harry.”

He looked up at Draco and stopped rambling.

“It's fine. I understand. I have to admit, I've never been in this sort of situation before. But you were right, the last thing we need is to confuse our sons. They're close, they talk, and that would undoubtedly raise questions we don't have the answers to. If you think it best to keep things quiet for now, I agree.”

Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, you're right, okay. You're sure? It seems so juvenile.”

Draco genuinely smiled, something Harry had only seen a few times that night. “Potter, I missed out on a lot of juvenile mischief. The normal kind anyway. And so did you, I'd bet. What could it hurt to get to have some now? Besides…” he took Harry's hand and put it on his own waist. “Secrets can be fun.”

Harry grinned and slowly leaned in, making sure he was reading the right signals, and placed the gentlest of kisses on Draco’s lips. And melted entirely inside. Holy shit. What had he just done. Draco pulled him closer for barely a moment before pulling back.

“You should be getting back inside, right?”

Harry nodded. “It'd be for the best, yeah. The kids and all.”

They both turned at a loud crack in the air and saw Ginny coming up the walk. They jumped apart, and Draco made a small waving motion before Apparating.

“So,” started Ginny, “I take it you boys had a good night?”

Harry blushed and grinned shyly. “A bit, yeah.” He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the idea of having a nice, even sweet night with Draco Malfoy.

“Well I'm glad!” said Ginny and she embraced her husband.

“I missed you tonight.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you, too. And I'm betting the kids missed us both. Shall we go check on them? They just got back in ten minutes ago.”

Ginny nodded and the two went back into their home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**In the kids bedroom:**

“You’re not going to believe this! I've seen Uncle Roonil!”

“What?” Albus sat up in his bed and Lily Luna came bolting in from across the hall.

“You have not!” She accused.

“Roonil Wazlib himself! He was walking out with Dad just now!”

“I don't believe you, what did he look like then?” His brother crossed his arms across his chest.

“He was tall and blonde and had really nice clothes. That's all I saw. But Ron and Dad were talking about him and that's who he walked out with!”

“Well I don't believe you, I'm going to see for myself.” And Lily walked straight into the family room, her brothers trailing after her. They crouched beneath the windowsill to peak through the curtains, but no one was there and the doorknob was rattling on the door. Before they could all gather themselves, Harry and Ginny were laughing and walking back inside. They stopped just inside the door when they spotted all their children pulled on top of one another and Ginny gave the disapproving mum look. “And just what are all of my sweet kiddos doing out of bed at this hour?” She turned the look on Harry, who instantly began defending himself.

“Don't look at me, I've been outside since they got home!”

Ginny turned back to her kids.

“Well. Someone better explain this then.”

Lily blurted “James said he saw our Uncle Roonil and Al and I didn't believe him, so we came to see!”

Ginny couldn't keep her composure, bursting out in the most ridiculous laughter Harry had ever heard. He turned to his wife, but she was waving him off, and managing to get out something along the lines of “you explain” as she laughed herself all the way into their bedroom.

“So is that who he saw?” demanded Albus.

Slowly considering, Harry nodded. “Yeah, kids, your Uncle was here just for a minute. Listen, it's time for bed, alright? Let's not dwell on this any longer. C'mon. Story time.” And he scooped up Lily and walked the boys back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a conversation on tumblr.  
> i-am-spider-man.tumblr.com wrote it.  
> Give him requests if you like this mess.  
> He gets bored a lot and will probably write whatever you ask him for.


End file.
